I'm Your Private Dancer
by LudoJudo
Summary: Sam puts on a private dance for Josh.


**Title:** I'm Your Private Dancer

**Author: **LudoJudo

**Summary:** Sam gives Josh a private dance.

**Pairing:** Sam and Josh.

**Rating:** NC17. You have been warned, although I've read a lot more graphic stuff!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Sorkin, NBC, Warner Bros. and probably a few other people, just not me, unfortunately:(

**Feedback:** If you want to, sure.

**I'm Your Private Dancer**

Josh and Sam returned in the early hours of the morning and fell through Sam's apartment door a little the worse for wear after Ed's bachelor party.

"I think you could be a stripper" Josh said as he dropped on to the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." He gave Sam a deep look and raised an eyebrow.

Sam stood infront of Josh, picked up the remote off the side table and pressed play. He began to seductively undo his tie, never taking his eyes off Josh. Josh realised Sam was going to put on a one off private performance. Josh realised this when Sam had curled the tie around the back of Joshs head and pulled his neck forward so his face was buried deep in Sam's crotch. "Yep" he thought "he was subtle."

He let go of the tie and allowed Josh to get a full view as he slowly swayed his hips in time to the music. He could have chosen a better song for stripping than Nine Simone but it was the last CD he'd been listening to and the first thing to come on the stereo. He slowly undid the shirt buttons revealing a well toned torso. Josh's eyes lit up like a pin-ball machine, he reached a hand up to touch a nipple, Sam got turned on when they were twisted or sucked or licked, or anything really. He was a nipple man. A male nipple man. His and other peoples. But the reaction Josh got was shocking to say the least. His hand was swatted away.

"Arh, arh." Sam said while waving a pointed finger from side to side "No touching or I'll have to get Big John to throw you out."

Josh smiled knowing that Sam was really enjoying this and was staying in character until the bitter end. He began to sway with the music. "Feelin' Good." Maybe the music was more appropriate than Sam had first thought. Sam tried to do all the sexy dance moves he'd seen the strippers do at Ed's bachelor party, well the ones that didn't require a pole. He bent over looking at an upside down Josh from the eye level of his ankles. Josh's eyes were elsewhere, as Sam knew they would be, that was the whole point of bending over in such an undignified manner. He knew the tight trousers, being stretched over his ass would send Josh's eyes out on stalks. He wasn't wrong. Sam figured Josh had seen enough, he straightened his body and turned to face his lover. He unbuckled his belt and in one fell swoop pulled the entire length through the belt loops and holding it in mid air next to his body, he gave a quick whip that sent a crack thorough the room.

Josh jumped slighty, shocked at the sound and that Sam could really get into character, and if he was honest hoping he wasn't going to whip him to within an inch of his life...although it would be different, he thought.

They'd never done role play before but Josh was starting to make a mental list of other professions for Sam to try on for size. Doctor, "lots of things you can do with a stethoscope he thought." Plumber "I've come to fix your leaking pipe." A biker who picks up a hitchhiker. Sam in leather, Josh was beginning to get hot and aroused. Sam dropped his trousers revealing tight, black, Calvin Klein underwear clinging to every inch of his lower body, "especially the inches that mattered" thought Josh. He shimmied infront of Josh stopping occasionally, Josh just sat and enjoyed the show not taking the hint.

"You usually tip the stripper, Josh."

Josh was taken aback that Sam had dropped the character for a few seconds and was straight back into his sexy stripper pose. Wow, he was good thought Josh. He grabbed at the wallet in his back pocket and produced five and ten dollar bills and began to stuff them down the waist band of Sam's underwear. Around the back and in the hips, green bills spilling out of every bit of elastic and then Sam was standing there with his legs apart waiting for Josh to place money in the front. Josh got a couple of 20's, he figured Sam had earned them, and folded them in half, long ways, and pulled the waistband forward, showing a small amount of Sam's public hair but he couln't see much else from this angle.

Sam stood and danced to a new song as the CD changed tracks, he continued to dance and sway to "Because your Mine" still by Nina Simone, he was secretly pleased that the music was slow, he's never been much of a dancer.

_'I put a spell on you, because you're mine'._

He continued to watch Josh become more and more turned on and more and more enthralled. He reached a hand upwards and began to rub at his own nipples, pinching the skin between his thumb and forefinger, gently squeezing and pinching the flesh. He knew that as much as it turned him on, it turned Josh on just as much. Josh began to quickly unbuckle his belt and unzip his fly, he reached a hand inside his trousers and began to massage his own cock.

"If you want to do that," he said pointing to Josh's hidden hand "it'll be an extra hundred." He said in a serious tone. The twinkle in Sam's eye told Josh otherwise.

Josh let out a smile laugh and continued, Sam still dancing and tweaking his nipples sending Josh over the edge. Sam reached his left hand down and grabbed at his own dick, all the while watching Josh. When Josh saw Sam reach for his own cock he sped up and with in seconds he'd come. His breathing was fast but quiet under the sound of the music. He bit down on his lips amused at how intense the experience was. He reached forward knowing that there had to be some contact.

He pulled the elastic of Sam's underwear, sending a couple of ten's floating to the carpet, and pulled him forward so he was standing between Josh's open legs. Josh moved forward onto the edge of the couch, pulling Sam's Calvin's down and started to suck on Sam's erection.

Sam's character fell away and he gave into Josh, gently pushing his hips forward and back in rhythm with Josh. He placed a hand on the back of Josh's head entwining his fingers in his locks.

_"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you anyhow. And I don't care if you don't want me, I'm yours right now. You hear me. I put a spell on you. Because you're mine"._

Josh placed a hand on either hip and pulled Sam forward and back. Forward and back. Until eventually Sam pushed, and pushed, and pushed sending the hot milky liquid into Josh's mouth. Josh swallowed and pulled Sam to himself resting his cheek against Sam's abdomen. Sam was grateful for the embrace, the only thing that was keeping him standing. A few moments passed before Sam spoke through jagged breathes.

"You know. Ginger's engaged. She's having. A bachelorette. Party. In a month. At 'Pattie's Saloon.'"

"That tacky cowboy bar?"

"Yeah."

"The one that has that rodeo machine?"

"Yeah".

"Where all the bartenders are dressed in stetsons and cowboy boots."

"Yeah."

"Are we invited?" He looked up at Sam pleading for him to say "yes."

"Girls only." He down turned his mouth, letting Josh know he was just as disappointed. But I think we can recreate the evening."

"Yeeeha".


End file.
